About That
by SawItComming
Summary: Gangs control the modern day world of Midgar, and the two most powerful gangs battle for control. Can two people convince their gangs to put aside their differences? My have to up the rating to M later on
1. Hole in the world like a great black pit

_For the use of this story, the towns are the same as the ones in real life._

_Everyone in this story is human._

///

It was an unimpressive town, like any other.

Tall, lifeless gray buildings scraped the sky and blocked out the sun at day and the stars at night. It had your basic open market and your basic slums, complete with abandoned houses.

Black tar covered freeway spanned for miles around and through the city.

Oddly enough, this has never been voted one of the best places to live, and they called it...Midgar.

///

I was sitting at the bar of a local slum nightclub, shifting my weight slightly on the squeaky barstool.

"Hey, pal, you wanna knock that off?" A man barked at me, wrinkling his nose in anger.

The barmaid handed me my wine and I raised the drink up in thanks and, ignoring the man at the far end of the bar, leaned back on my stool.

The stool creaked like it was begging for mercy.

"Listen, pal," The man stalked up to me. "I gave you fair warning. Now, we're going to take it outside."

I sighed and, placed my drink back down on the bar, stood to face him. Standing at 6'4'', I towered over the man, but he was much broader.

"Let's go!" The man yelled, placing both his hands on my shoulders and giving me a slight push backward.

I shook my head slightly and sat back down, reclaiming my drink. So far, this had been a great first trip to this bar. What a way to introduce myself here...

"What's the matter, I got you scared?" The man bragged, he sounded halfway drunk.

I ignored the man and squeaked my chair.

"That's it!" The man drew a fist back.

I calmly reached down and moved the corner of my deep blue suit coat, exposing a heavy holster that was strapped to my right thigh and, more importantly, the gun nestled inside of it.

The man paled and backed away, muttering curses at me.

I finished my drink and called the barmaid over. "Not to seem rude but...don't people smoke here?"

The air was very clean and surprisingly fresh here.

The blonde shook her head. "Nope, it's not allowed. It bothers the Songstress."

"Songstress?"

The already dim lights went even darker till the room was just barely lit and the lights facing the stage buzzed on.

"What's going on?" I asked her.

"The Songstress." She smiled and put her rag down, leaning on the bar.

I watched a bar employee come out and place a microphone and stand on the stage, followed by a masked girl.

"Thank you." The Songstress thanked the man through the microphone.

I leaned back against the bar and took a moment to observe the girl.

She had long, lackluster, but well groomed, unbound brown hair that hung down to the back of her knees and a very pretty face.

Well, at least I assume she had a pretty face.

She was wearing a white porcelain half-mask that covered her eyes. Eyes were painted on her mask with wispy black and shadowy blue strokes.

"How are we all tonight?" She asked.

The crowd cheered, though one man drunkenly yelled out "Sing us a song!"

She laughed, she had a very pleasant laugh. "Calm down, I will." She promised. "So, how are the boys night?"

There was a universal cheer.

I had already finished my drink, but I ordered another one. I had no real intention of actually drinking this much, but I wanted an excuse to sit and listen to the Songstress.

"Tonight, I'm going to sing you the blues. Now, usually I'm singing away your blues, but you have to realize, I have my own problem, I have my own blues."

The piano man started playing, and a voice like notes plucked from a harp shimmered through the air.

"_But Daddy says no, good girls stay home._" Her voice was sweet and very feminine, without any whine.

A man sitting next to me sighed dreamily.

She sung for awhile before ending. "_He says good girls don't go out at night and give their fathers such a fight. No...good girls stay home...._" She finished and bowed slightly.

The crowd erupted in clapping praise.

"What do you boys want to hear now?" She asked, tugging at her hair.

"LOVE SONG!" They screamed.

I sat back and sipped my wine long into the night, until the Songstress retired and they closed up the bar.

///

I pulled into the garage in my Lotus sport car.

"Hey, Vincent." Galian (The Beast) jumped off the hood of a Jessie's red porche.

"Hello, Galian." I closed the car door behind me.

The redhead bounded around me. "Where were you?"

"New bar, very good. I enjoyed it." I straightened my jacket.

Galian wrinkled his noise, he hated alcohol.

"Vincent!" The man named Chaos entered the garage. "Boss says he wants a word with you."

I nodded and followed Chaos along through the vast underground system to the boss's lair.

Chaos held the door open for me and I entered the room.

"Vincent." The boss greeted me from behind his vast, exotic hardwood desk.

His two pet white tigers sat on either side of the desk.

"How was the bar?" He inquired.

"Very good, they don't allow smoking there." I stated emotionlessly.

"Ahh..." The boss snuffed out a cigar in the ashtray. "That's too bad...got a mission for you."

"Yes, sir?"

"Noble, come here." The boss called one of his tigers and placed a manila envelope in its maw.

Nero, the other tiger, licked the pad of a front paw with his rough tongue, I could hear the sound it made.

Noble slowly walked over and held the envelope up to me.

I took the envelope and opened it, looking at the picture and information contained within it. I suppressed a frown. "Yes, sir."

"You are excused." The boss gestured to the door. "Your mission will start tomorrow morning when you wake, I expect the mission to be done by 4pm tomorrow."

My stomach growled and I headed to the kitchen.

///

I scraped the cold macaroni from the pan into a bowl.

"Well, how was it?" Hellmasker sat on the table.

Jessie opened the fridge door and leaned down into it.

Chaos leaned against the door frame, eating a bowl of potatoes. "Yes, Valentine, do tell." He fixed me with those haunting yellow eyes.

Galian chewed on a solid chunk of cheese.

"Well, there was this singer there, she was very good. I don't think they ever said her real name, they just kept calling her 'The Songstress.'"

Jessie's head popped up over the fridge door, an apple crammed in her mouth. "Did you say 'Songstress'? Oh My GOSH! You met the Songstress!!!" She squealed, causing everyone to cover their ears. "Kyaaa! That's so cool!"

"Yea...whatever..." I headed to my bedroom, not looking forward to my morning mission.

/

/

/

/

_Do not expect frequent updates._

_If you want an update, nag me about it._

_Chances are, if you nag, I'll do it._


	2. Unlikely Rescue

I returned to the bar every night that week for a drink, but mainly to have the Songstress sing my sorrows away.

It was friday evening, and the Songstress was about to retire for the night.

A young man took a boqutte of flowers up to the stage for her, and she bent down to kiss the man's forehead.

"Thank you." She smiled, burying her nose in the sweet-smelling flora. "Well, boys, I have to go now. I'll be back soon, goodbye!" She waved and left the stage.

I pulled on my jacket and stood to leave. If the Songstress wasn't singing, this place had nothing for me.

///

I listened to my footsteps echo off the buildings around me as I walked to me car.

A shape darted down an alleyway, followed closely back a group of four other shapes.

"Hey Baby, slow down, whats your rush?" A male voice hounded after the lone shape.

"Leave me alone!" A woman's voice screamed.

I halted, that voice, it was the Songstress. I took off running after the people.

///

They had her pinned on the ground, tearing at her clothing as she kicked uselessly at them.

"LET ME GO!" She screamed, tears streaming down her face.

I wanted to shoot them, oh god, how I wanted to see them bleeding red on the concrete, but I was afraid it would frighten her even more then she was already. I fired my gun up into the air.

The men froze and turned to face me, one of them placing a foot on the woman's chest to keep her on the ground.

"I suggest you let her go." I growled dangerously.

Three of men men threw themselves at me while the forth stood there, foot on the woman's chest.

Those three didn't know a thing about fighting, they were depending entirely upon their muscles to do the fighting, they also weren't that persistent. Withing several rough punches to the face and ribs, the three had fled, leaving behind their leader.

"Oh, tough guy..." The man kicked the woman hard in the shoulder and pulled out a knife.

The woman moaned in pain and rolled away onto her side when the man released her.

"Let's go then, pretty boy." The man sneered, trying to be intimidating.

I raised my arm and, taking aim, shot the knife from his hand.

"You bastard..." The man reached for the knife.

"Touch that blade, and it'll be your hand next." I warned.

"Whatever..." The man snorted, wrapping his fat fingers around the hilt of the knife.

I shot right into his wrist and then aging, before he could react, through his palm.

The man screamed and dropped the knife. Holding his hand to his body, his eyes smoldering in rage, the man charged at me.

I pointed the muzzle of the gun at the man's head and pulled back the trigger.

With an explosive bang, the man fell still.

I slid my gun back into its holster and ran to the woman's side.

She was cut up and delirious, her skirt ripped from the attack.

"Are you alright?" I asked her, taking off my jacket and wrapping it around her shoulders.

"Uhh...Father...Father is going to be..." She mumbled.

"Let me help you." I scooped her up in my arms and carried her to my car, strapping her into the passenger seat.

"Don't tell Father..." She mumbled, knitting her long fingers into my tie.

"I won't, I promise." I got into the driver seat and put the car into gear.

///

About halfway to the hospital, the woman came to.

"Who are you, where are you taking me...?" She sounded small, frightened.

I glanced over at her.

She was fine featured, but showed clear signs of having done physical labor. Her eyes were wide as she stared at me.

"I won't hurt you, I'm taking you to the hospital." I pulled into the freeway exit lane.

"NO!" She yelled, causing me to jump and stare over at her. "S-sorry...Hospitals, they...scare me." She sounded like she was hiding something. "I...just want to go home.." She sighed wearily.

I nodded. "But I'm not leaving you alone till I see that you're safe and bathed."

She raised an eyebrow at me and I sighed, I didn't mean for it to sound like that.

What I meant was that she was covered in mud and blood.

She looked down and realized this. She blushed. "I guess you saved me then..." She leaned back into the seat and exhaled loudly. "Thank you...turn here."

///

She led me to a small ranch style house with a large yard.

I pulled into the driveway and went to open her door.

"Thank you." She smiled.

I followed her up to the front door and watched her work the locks on the door.

She stuck the key in the lock and pressed in a few numbers on a pin pad before a touch pad opened up and she pressed her thumb and then forefinger to the little green square.

I looked around and noticed that the windows were made of bulletproof glass.

"There we are." She smiled, grabbing a few letters from the mail box and entering the darkness of her unlit house.

I moved in behind her, only to be greeted by an large and angry Doberman.

The dog's ears were docked long and narrow and his tail docked short, but that didn't distract me from its teeth, which it displayed at me by pulling its lips back in a threatening growl.

"It's ok, Mason." She slowly patted the dog on his head and he pulled away from me, allowing her to scratch behind his ears. She pulled my jacket off her shoulders and placed it on the back of her couch. "Make yourself at home. There's a TV in my room if you want."

I nodded and followed her into her room and sat on her bed, which was covered in a ridiculous amount of pillows and blankets.

She pulled a change of clothes from her dresser and disappeared into the bathroom.

I lay there on her bed, listening to the rain-like pattern of the shower and the sound of her humming happily. If it wasn't for the kitten that climbed onto my chest, I might have fallen asleep.

The kitten meowed and looked at me expectantly.

"..Hello...?" I ran my hand along its back.

"Excuse me...?"

I sat straight up and looked towards the bathroom door.

The woman was standing there, warped in a towel. "Could you, umm...." She scratched her head. "Hand me my bra..." She mumbled.

I stood there for a moment before her request processed in my brain. "O-of course." I sputtered, handing her the white thing she pointed at. When I looked up at her, I happened to notice something peeking from over the top of the towel, on her left breast. I didn't mean to stare, but I recognized that small tattoo, it was the crest of the Chemical Outlet, the common name for my gang's worst rival.

My eyes widened. Not only was it the Chemical Outlet crest, it was their royal crest, she had some connection to the gang's leader.

"Are you ok?" She asked me, sounding worried.

I shook my head, backing away, I shook my head no and ran. I had to get away from there!

Mason barked at me and the woman yelled after me as I rushed out the front door, started my car, and fled the scene.

///

I told my friends what had happened.

"Sounds like you met Lucretia, daughter of the Chemical Outlet's Boss." Chaos sneered.

"Wait! So...you went to her house...?" Hellmasker asked.

I nodded.

"You...know where she lives...?" Hellmasker led us on.

"..Yes.." I said warily.

"Well...the next logical step would be to go get her!" Hellmasker tossed his knife and caught it in the air.

"That was a hell of an undercover job you did!" Galian slapped me on the back.

"No! That's not how it is! I didn't know at the time, they were going to rape her!" I was becoming frantic.

"And you did a great job of saving her." Hellmasker patted my shoulder before standing up and stretching so his bones cracked. "Let's go get her!"

"NO!" I blocked their path. "I know she's the enemy's daughter, but she's no threat to us!"

"We can use her to get to their Boss." Chaos shoved me out of his way.

"You, Chaos, would do that? Use a sweet, harmless girl like her to get to her family?" I was apauled.

"Vincent, this is for your own good." Chaos nodded, and Hellmasker hit me hard enough to knock me out.


End file.
